


Marie D. Suesse And The Mystery New Pirate Age! (Comic)

by Phalanx, Readaholics_Anonymous



Category: One Piece
Genre: Deconstruction, Fan Comics, Horror, Mary Sue, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phalanx/pseuds/Phalanx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readaholics_Anonymous/pseuds/Readaholics_Anonymous
Summary: A girl from the real world falls into the One Piece world and finds herself on the Thousand Sunny. But why is the ship deserted? What happened to the crew? And how do Trafalgar Law, the Heart Pirates, and the so-called Pirate Queen factor in all of this? A contemplative, comprehensive take on OCs, Mary Sues and their parodies, all deconstructed with a macabre twist. Not a bashfic!





	1. Girl Falls Into OP

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phalanx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phalanx/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Marie D. Suesse And The Mystery New Pirate Age!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/635044) by [Phalanx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phalanx/pseuds/Phalanx). 



> Written by Phalanx  
> Art by JSX (readaholics_anonymous)
> 
> Read left to right --->


	2. Loses Her Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is out now! 
> 
> I started this thing in 2016 and now I can proudly declare that after 3 years, I have managed to complete 2 whole chapters. Working at this pace, it will only take 51 years to draw the whole thing!


End file.
